


A Movie Date | Spencer Reid x Reader

by Wolfstar_Marauders



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Criminal Minds (US TV) Season/Series 06, Developing Relationship, Elevators, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Spencer Reid Fluff, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), reid can't run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar_Marauders/pseuds/Wolfstar_Marauders
Summary: One shot set after Emily can't go to the 5 hour Russian movie with Reid (S6E14), Y/N points out that she speaks Russian and makes a self deprecating joke, resulting in a new relationship with Dr. Spencer Reid.Enjoy the mention of Reid's lack of ability to run.Kudos and comments appreciated :)PS - I did not use a beta or do much editing, so this might be a bit rough.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Movie Date | Spencer Reid x Reader

Reid hung up the phone, looking sad. “Did you know Emily got a new cat?” he asked you. You were getting ready to leave the office after a case and looked at Reid at his desk. He had taken off his cardigan, which was now draped over his chair, and he had also loosened his tie.  
  
“Sergio? Yeah she told me earlier. What’s wrong?”  
  
Spencer rested his chin on his hand. “Oh, nothing. I was going to see this 5 hour long Russian movie but Emily can’t come and no one else speaks Russian.”  
  
“I speak Russian,” you said, laughing as you stood up and walked towards the elevator.  
  
Reid stood up, walking with you. “You do?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
You nodded slowly. “I speak 7 languages. I’m basically Emily, but not as hot,” you joked.  
  
Reid looked at you with a soft expression. He looked a mixture of worried and awe. “Y/N, you’re very pretty.”  
  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened. You pressed your lips together and scoffed slightly. “Well thanks,” you said, entering the elevator and pressing the button to go down to the ground floor.  
  
“Y/N,” Spencer said, getting into the elevator right before the doors shut. “You’re beautiful,” he said, putting his hand against your cheek.  
  
Your breath hitched slightly at the contact against your cheek and you opened your mouth slightly, looking into his eyes. “Spence, I-” you started, but were interrupted by a kiss. Very soon, Reid pulled away, gaping slightly.  
  
“I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- I definitely should have asked before I did that, I-” he rambled. You knew from experience that once the genius started rambling he would keep going until he was interrupted, so you did just that.  
  
Putting your hands in his soft brown hair, his curls between your fingers, you pulled him in and kissed him hard, getting lost in his arms as he kissed you back. Too soon, you were interrupted by the ding of the elevator reaching the ground floor. Spencer pulled away quickly, smiling at you, and you breathed heavily, making no move to leave the elevator.  
  
“There’s a security camera in the elevator, isn’t there?” you asked quickly, a thought coming to you.  
  
“Yeah, why do you- Oh. We need to go back up, don’t we?” he asked, pressing the button to the floor with the BAU. “I didn’t bring my bag, so it shouldn’t be too suspicious,” Reid added.  
  
“And I forgot my jacket, so it’s all good,” you responded.  
  
As soon as the doors opened, you grabbed your jacket and rushed past your coworkers into Garcia’s batcave.  
  
“Hey Garcia!” you said cheerfully, smiling at your friend.  
  
“Hey Y/N!” Garcia said, spinning her chair around. She was surrounded by over ten computer monitors and her outfit, as always, stood out against the grey walls. She was wearing a very colorful, sparkly dress that matched her rhinestone glasses.  
  
“Um, you can access the elevator’s security camera, right?”  
  
“Girl, who do you think you’re talking to?” she responded, pushing her glasses up her nose and pretending to type in the air.  
  
“Of course you can. Uh, I kind of need you to delete some recent footage,” you said, scrunching your nose and hoping she’d agree.  
  
“Why do you-?” Garcia began, but was interrupted by Reid entering the room with his satchel by his side.  
  
“Hey Garcia, could you-” Reid stopped talking, seeing you standing in the room. “You’re already here?” he asked.  
  
“Of course I am, I can run like a normal person, unlike some people,” you teased, causing Spencer to furrow his eyebrows, confused. You rolled your eyes, turning back to Garcia, who was looking between you and Reid, gaping.  
  
“Penelope,” you said slowly. “You’re not gonna tell anyone, right?”  
  
Garcia shook her head quickly.  
  
“That means no telling Morgan, Emily, JJ, or even Hotch or Rossi, yeah?”  
  
Garcia nodded.  
  
“We don’t need the team up in our business when we only just started dating,” you said, giving Garcia a stern look.  
  
Reid turned his head quickly. “We’re dating?” he asked shyly, moving to push his hair behind his ear, but it was too short.  
  
“I- Unless you don’t-” you started.  
  
“I do,” he said quickly. “Um, so you’ll delete the footage, Garcia.”  
  
“Mmhmmm,” Garcia said, typing on her computer. “So how spicy is this footage exactly?”  
  
“Not,” you said, making Garcia sigh disappointedly.  
  
“You break my heart, Y/N. Have fun, lovebirds. No hurting her, Reid.”  
  
Reid put his hands up in defense and the two of you walked back into the office, saying goodbye to the rest of the team.  
  
Back in the elevator, you turned to your boyfriend. “So what time is the movie?”  
  
“The movie?” he asked. “Oh! Right, yeah it’s in half an hour.”  
  
“Great.”

  
***  
  


The next morning, you woke up immensely happy and unfortunately late. Rushing out of your apartment, you grabbed some breakfast from a coffee shop and got into the office last, approaching the rest of your team, who were congregating around Morgan’s desk. Smiling, you greeted your friends.  
  
“You look cheerful today. Get some lovin’ last night?” Morgan asked you, grinning.  
  
“That’s none of your business,” you replied, rolling your eyes.  
  
“Oh! You did, didn’t you? Who’s the lucky person?”  
  
“A 5 hour long Russian movie with Reid,” you scoffed.  
  
Morgan looked at you with dead eyes. “You’re killing me, Y/N. You let me sit here thinking you were cool when you’re as much of a nerd as Boy Genius over here?”  
  
You shrugged and were about to respond with a snarky comment when Hotch walked past, dressed in his usual suit, tapping a case file. You and the team followed Hotch to the round table, Reid brushing his arm against yours as you sat down.  
  
“Wheels up in 30,” Reid muttered in your ear.


End file.
